Iron and Flowers
by 83Day-Dreamer83
Summary: Briseis is forced to leave her home to become nothing more than a piece of property to the twisted King Thorin. But while in Erebor, the young girl comes to find that he was not always so cruel. As she tries to help the Dwarf King steal back his sanity, perhaps Briseis can manage to steal his heart as well. Thorin/OC eventual Kili or Fili/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_This is a "sample chapter" for one of the two stories I'm planning on writing. If you read the prompts in the header of my current work, then you'll know what you're in for already. :)_

_But if not_, **Pllleeaaasseee still review and let me know whether or not to continue on with this!** _Happy reading!_

* * *

Briseis stood, completely naked and chained as she glared loathingly at the black gates of Erebor, trying to ignore the sounds of sobbing and wailing that most likely came from the mother's of some of the girls who stood along with her, just as exposed and shackled as she was.

The young girl was at least grateful that her parents weren't here to witness their only daughter being stripped down and herded before the King's palace like an animal waiting to be slaughtered.

She had been dragged from her home, her family and friends less than two days ago, and although they had all been anticipating her departure ever since her 18th birthday, it didn't make the ordeal any easier.

Her mother had cried the whole morning, refusing to eat, acting as though her daughter had died. Her father and younger brother tried to give her tight smiles when they caught her gaze, but the girl saw the sadness in their eyes.

And as her mother had predicted, her daughter was selected along with three others whom she had little or no connection with.

Briseis' heart was heavy, but she still had hope.

She hadn't been officially chosen as one of "privileged" yet and simply refused to believe that the King would take interest in her.

And why should he?

There were 49 other women here along with her, all chosen based on their youth and beauty, many of which whom had fine golden hair or bright blue eyes, there were even some who possessed bright scarlet locks that shone like fire. Therefore amidst such a wide range to choose from, the girl had confidence that she would remain overlooked and be sent back home to her family.

Many in her town thought Briseis exceedingly beautiful, but she was hardly to be compared to some of the other girls here. She only had simple brown hair that hung below her waist and cold grey eyes; nothing exciting or special.

Just then, the royal guards who stood on the elevated platform in the centre of the street blew their shrill horns and announced the commencement of the Ibùjab.

Which in Khuzdul meant "The Selection."

The sick process was exactly what it implied and took place every three years, forcing girls and women between the ages of 18 and 30 from villages across the Rhovanion to make their way to the Dwarf King's palace so he could choose the 10 Privileged.

The preliminary screening began in the villages as qualified women lined up in the streets, where they were inspected by royal guards and if chosen, taken to Erebor.

Here, the Dwarf King would pick ten women to live with him in the palace as his property, able to do whatever he pleased with them, whenever he wanted.

And then, when they reached an old age or became heavy or undesirable, the women were deemed as "unfit" to serve the King and were released.

Perhaps this sounded like a pleasant thing, to be let free after years of imprisonment – to be able to go back to one's family and live out the rest of your life in peace. But the King was cruel and jealous; therefore any woman who had served as one of the Privileged, any woman he had ever touched or kissed or made love with, was exiled.

Because if the King could not have them anymore, then no one under his rule would be allowed to either.

Suddenly Briseis became overly aware of her bare skin as it melted beneath the scorching afternoon Sun. She felt her breath come in low, shallow gasps and her head began to throb, only just letting the feeling of panic overwhelm her; perhaps she really never was going to see her family again. Maybe she would never get the chance to finish her training as a Healer. Or to find a husband and have family.

But the enormous doors to the palace creaked wide and distracted the girl before her vision began to swim.

There in the distance between herself and the doors, she saw the terrible Dwarf King as he made his way closer and closer to the throes of naked women who were waiting silently to be considered, hoping and praying that King Thorin would over look them.

The girl was near the very end of the crowd, but she could still see him clearly over the sea of heads as he climbed the steps to the wooden platform in front of them.

He was taller than most dwarves, and as Briseis had never seen him before, she was taken aback at how handsome he was. The girl had been expecting an overweight, deranged old dwarf with scraggly white hair and leathery skin - but he was nothing of the sort. The King had an attractive, stern, brooding face with dark features and pale blue eyes that seemed to pierce through everything. His long dark hair was streaked with white and fell just below his immensely broad shoulders which were covered beneath a huge fur lined cloak.

Perhaps if the girl didn't despise the King she would have admired him, but under her current circumstances, Briseis stood glaring poisonous daggers at the ruler of Erebor as the first girl was helped up the stairs by a pair of guards before they shoved her in front of their leader.

She was almost too slim and had long, curly golden hair. The Dwarf King grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm, turning her around to examine her as though she was a piece of meat he was reluctant to purchase.

As she faced the crowd, Briseis saw that she was about 19 or so, and that she was weeping silently.

A wave of hatred and anger swept through her, but all she could do was stand and watch.

Finally after taking another look at the golden haired girl's face, the King slightly shook his head and the guards immediately wrapped a cloak around the hysterically blissful woman as they unlocked her shackles and escorted her into the silently watching crowd.

The second woman was older, probably in her mid-twenties, and curvier than the last. King Thorin unabashedly reached out and squeezed one of her breasts in his enormous hand, seeming pleased with how it felt, before he turned her around to inspect her further.

A few more seconds passed before he spoke.

"Take her."

The King's voice was deep and commanding and as Briseis watched, the girl's entire figure seemed to slump before another pair of guards covered her with a cloak, unchained her, and led her towards the palace doors.

There two women dressed in white, presumably from previous Selections, flanked her on either side before all three disappeared from view.

The same thing went on for another hour or so and Briseis' hopes were now high, as he had selected another 8 women; two with scarlet locks and sea green eyes, three with golden hair and slender bodies and two with jet black tresses and long, limber legs.

Only one left.

One more, and there was still about a dozen or so women to go before the girl with the steel grey eyes had her turn.

She was almost smiling and thinking of how happy her parents would be to see her again. She thought of things she would do differently once she got back home, of people she would be more patient with. Never again would she take any of her family or friends for granted because now she knew what it would feel like to lose them. She even swore to never doze off while her aunt taught her the difference between all the herbs and plants Healers used to cure a variety of different ailments.

But more time went by, and the King had rejected another 6 women.

Then another, and another, and another were sent off into the crowd, leaving only one girl before Briseis.

Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, almost breaking out of her ribcage as the guards grabbed the woman before her by the elbows and led her up the platform.

She was pretty, with sandy coloured hair and a curvaceous figure. She was short but walked with her head held high and as the King examined her, Briseis felt her stomach sink lower and lower with each passing second that he spent scrutinizing her, until it dropped completely as dwarf shook his head.

Almost instantly, she felt a pair of arms on either side shove her forward, the chains around her ankles clacking loudly as the girl stared straight ahead of herself. Not daring to think and just looking at the walls of the palace absent mindedly until she reached the steps of the platform.

Briseis took a deep breath and told herself to be strong, she was a feisty little creature and had gained many pounds in muscle over the years as she helped her father cut and haul wood for the hearth. The girl could fend for herself in most situations and told herself again to take courage in that knowledge.

When she took that first step, her legs were wobbling slightly, but as she kept moving, her gait became steadier and steadier and finally she came to stand before the King.

He was even more handsome up close, but Briseis was consumed by an absolute loathing and hatred for him to think on it too long.

She stared directly into his unreadable icy blue eyes defiantly and registered the smirk that played upon the dwarf's lips.

But the next moment she gasped as she unexpectedly felt his huge hands sliding their way up and down the sides of her stomach, the calluses on his palms and fingers felt foreign on her skin and suddenly she was reminded of everything she had to lose, everything those 9 other women had already lost, all because of this demented dwarf- and it caused an indescribable anger to swell up inside of her.

And then the girl made the biggest mistake of her life.

She shoved his hands off of her and then without thinking or realizing the consequences of her actions, Briseis spat on the King.


	2. Chapter 2, Privileged

_Thanks to everyone for your support and giving me the motivation to write the rest of this story!_

_I hope you all like it so far! **Please remember to leave your wonderful reviews!** Much love!_

* * *

Almost in slow motion, Briseis watched as the spit flew through the air, immediately cursing her own stupidity as soon as the gob had left her mouth and before it landed with a small splash – right on King Thorin's left cheek.

There was a moment where it seemed that everyone, including the two standing on top of the platform, forgot how to breathe; dead silence settling over the crowd before a commotion broke out.

The girl with the steel grey eyes was grabbed by about a dozen royal guards, half with their swords unsheathed as they aimed pointedly at Briseis. But she had been expecting that, what she hadn't been anticipating however was the tumultuous cheering that had erupted from the crowd.

Unfortunately, there was little time for the effect of her actions on the citizens of Erebor to bring her satisfaction as she was staring at the psychotically calm Dwarf King.

The girl actually found herself wishing that he was angry instead, but he simply stared up at her with his cold, lifeless eyes - his face completely blank as he simply held up a hand, ordering his guards to stand down before he wiped Briseis' spit off his face.

She watched, her heart beating frantically with fear, as he examined the palm of his huge hand where her saliva was now smeared and shining in the sun. She was only a foot and a half taller than the dwarf but the angle she looked at him from now made her realize just how young he was; his hair was streaked with white, but there were only faint traces of wrinkles on his otherwise smooth skin and it made her wonder what had happened to make him so sick and twisted so soon.

And then without even registering the King's movement, he wound up and smacked Briseis across the face with a force that made the girl's head nearly come off her shoulders.

Her entire body was thrown to a side, her eyes watering and her head ringing as she heard the resounding echo of the Dwarf's blow. She stumbled over, almost tripping over her shackles, but the girl simply refused to fall down. Even though her brain had been nearly dislodged from her skull, she would _**not**_ fall to her knees in front of this animal.

She was hunched over as she tried to regain her composure, staring at the floor of the wooden platform and blinking rapidly to get rid of the little black spots swimming in front of her eyes as she felt a white hot stinging sensation begin to engulf the entire side of her face.

Briseis' breath came in low, shallow gasps and before she could straighten herself out, she felt a fist knot into her hair. The girl was yanked upright and almost had her scalp ripped off as she was brought to face King Thorin's pale blue eyes.

She fought his grip at the back of her skull, thrashing and trying to hit him with her elbows as she glared down at him with utter fury, but his fist never loosened and instead he pulled her into him as she continued to struggle.

Then a sick smirk twisted upon the Dwarf's lips and Briseis felt something hard begin to poke her on the lower half of her left thigh. It took the girl a few seconds to register the sensation and she nearly threw up when she realized that it was the King's manhood; that this deranged ruler found pleasure in watching her suffer and squirm.

"You have some fight in you," King Thorin said quietly, his voice was rich and deep, commanding the attention of everyone around him, but he simply stared into the girl's steel grey eyes with an unreadable expression in his own and leaned in closer to her. "I like that."

In spite of herself, Briseis went rigid and tried desperately to ignore the growing stiffness on her thigh which made her stomach heave. The Dwarf stared at her for a few more seconds in silence before he turned his head to the throng of guards still waiting for their leader to order them around.

"Take her."

It was funny how those two little words were enough to make the girl's entire spirit shatter, and in that split second before the guards approached her, she saw her mother's beaming face as she made breakfast in the kitchen, her father's stern look whenever she broke the rules and her little brother's innocent smile when she pinched his cheeks.

She closed her eyes and held the images there, burning their faces into her memory as she was never going to see any of them again.

Despite the scorching heat, Briseis had never felt colder in her life, shivering when the guards approached her with a white cloak.

But before they had a chance to cover the woman, the King spoke again.

"No-Leave her the way she is." The girl's heart sank even lower, even though she could barely register what was being said through the numbness which flooded her veins. And when the Dwarf spoke again, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Have one of the others drop her off to my chambers... I'm going to teach her some manners."

And with that the guards grabbed a empty minded Briseis and led her towards the prison where she would rot away under the demented command of King Thorin.


	3. Chapter 3, A Close Call

_Okay here it is! Chapter three!_

_Just a quick warning to those of you who are sensitive; **this is an M rated, F*CKED UP version of Thorin** and therefore he will be doing some f*cked up, graphic things, so don't say i didn't warn you : )_

_Also, i usually dont like it when modern swears are used in Hobbit fanfics, but I think this story needs some crudeness, so there will be a few f-bombs and b-words, however they will be used sparingly : D_

_Thank you all sooooo much for your wonderful support and I promise things aren't as bad as they seem for Briseis, or at least they'll start to look up soon. : )_

_Happy reading and **please remember to leave your lovely reviews!**_

* * *

Briseis was shivering, her smooth white skin riddled with goose bumps as a sombre looking woman dressed in white led her down the cavernous halls of the Kingdom of Erebor.

The palace was surprisingly bright and airy, sunshine glinting upon the hundreds of jewels that were encrusted along the vast blue walls.

But the girl with the steel grey eyes barely noticed her surroundings as her mind was blank and all she let herself think about was the throbbing pain that coursed through the right side of her face.

She was still naked and chained, and as she continued to follow the woman to King Thorin's chambers, she heard the questioning whispers and felt the curious stares upon her.

A shiver ran down the girl's spine at the recollection of the Dwarf's stiff flesh grazing against her bare thigh; Briseis' stomach heaved as she let her guard down for a split second and thought about what the King would do to her when he had her alone...

"Go straight down the corridor- first door to your left."

The woman had a very bizarre accent and Briseis wondered where she was from and how long she had been trapped here for.

"Good luck."

The woman stared pointedly at her and gave a small, sad smile before she turned around to leave.

Briseis sighed.

It was probably not a good sign if another one of the Privileged felt pity for you.

The girl was left with a heavy heart as she stood facing a pair of oak doors with brass handles as big as her head.

Reluctantly she pulled them open as best as she could manage with her shackles and waddled along through the opening.

Immediately Briseis felt a difference in the air as the door slammed shut behind her; it was dank and musty in the narrow corridor and there were hundreds of flickering candles that lit the sides of the ancient looking walls.

The flames cast foreboding shadows across her path and the girl had to take a deep, shuddering breath to calm her nerves.

How pathetic she must seem; cowering - naked and alone in the dark.

She was a fighter, and in that very moment, she promised to make every waking moment for Thorin a living hell until he decided to kill her or let her go.

With that thought in mind, Briseis held her chin up high and trudged along slowly, the shackles and chains around her ankles clanking loudly in the dead quiet of the eerie corridor.

After what seemed like eons, the girl finally found herself in front of a huge iron door with a single crystal handle which hung right in the centre.

Unsure of what to do, she unsteadily reached out and grabbed a hold of the smooth, cold handle, letting it drop back down with a resounding thud that seemed to reverberate along the stone walls.

After what seemed like a few seconds of cringing in silence, the girl with the grey eyes carefully pushed upon the heaving iron door, all the while holding her breath as her heart beat frantically in her chest.

She half expected King Thorin to be waiting behind the door to attack her, but as she swung it wide, she could see nothing except a strange yellowish hue emanating from inside the room.

Briseis slowly made her way into the King's enormous chambers; and it was like she had stepped into a dragon's lair.

Every single square inch of the room was littered with gold, jewels, precious metals, trinkets and ornaments of all kinds. They weren't fashioned in any particular way, but simply strewn upon the giant four poster bed in the centre of the room, or in great heaping mounds across the stone floor. There were even pearl necklaces and sapphire pendants dangling from some of the many torches upon the walls.

The girl tried to keep her jaw off the floor at the sight of all the marvellous riches, she wondered what on earth one dwarf could possibly do with all of this treasure. In fact, she was so entranced by the gold that she didn't even notice the shadowy figure which had crept up behind her.

Suddenly, something on the floor in front of Briseis glinted, catching her eye instantly.

It was an amethyst.

It glittered beautifully - purple and violet in the firelight- as she knelt down carefully in an attempt to examine the stone further.

Enthralled by the shining gem, she got down on all fours, her face close to the ground.

She had never seen something so wonderful, only drawings and pictures of such beautiful stones.

Then, as if to remind her of the cruel reality of her circumstances, she felt a huge hand close around the back of her throat and she cursed herself for letting her guard down, knowing it was useless to struggle.

"How I will enjoy fucking you like this. Bent over and on all fours, just like the animal you are."

King Thorin tightened the grip around the girl's neck and Briseis grit her teeth – if she ever got the chance, she would stab him through the heart.

The Dwarf released his grip on her throat only to knot a fist into her hair, painfully yanking the girl up off the ground by her long, dark tresses and bringing her to face him.

His eyes seemed dark even though the yellow hue of gold reflected like a sick, swirling cloud in his blue irises as he glared at her hungrily.

"Try it and I will castrate you." Briseis' voice was steady despite her racing heart, and she watched as Thorin's lips curled into a twisted smile.

To her great disgust - the girl found her stomach fluttering at just how handsome the King truly was, at how normal he seemed when he smiled.

Even if there was a hint of delusion behind his grin.

"What charm you have. And to think, I was going to pick you based on beauty alone." The King was sneering, and he let one of his hands slide slowly down her back until he reached her rear.

The Dwarf locked eyes with her, silently daring Briseis to protest against his touch as his hand roamed further down her body, slowly inching his hand between her legs.

"Are you not going to spit on me?"

His expression was unreadable, his voice steady and calm, and unlike before, there was not a touch of sarcasm in his words as he stared at the girl with burning blue eyes.

The King's touch left a hot trail across her skin and she shifted uncomfortably, her ears filled with the sound of pumping blood. His fingers stopped just at the bottom of her backend but he did not move his hand.

Briseis did not respond, she simply glared at Thorin defiantly, refusing to cooperate.

The fist at the back of her head tightening painfully before the Dwarf began to speak, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You see, I did not find it very amusing when you dishonoured me in front of my subjects like that. Did you?"

And for some reason beyond the girl's comprehension, instead of behaving or cooperating like any other normal person would have, a small smile played across her lips as she answered.

"I thought it was fucking hilarious, _My Lord_."

There was a moment of complete silence and Briseis rejoiced in her small victory against the terrible dwarf king, but the happiness was short lived.

She suddenly felt the King lock his grip in her hair before she was flung across the room, hitting her forehead on the edge of the wooden bed frame.

Stars swam in front of Briseis' eyes as she tried to sort through the blinding pain that threatened to split her skull open. It took every ounce of self control not to cry out in pain, but she managed somehow to keep silent.

She sat there for a few seconds in a dishevelled heap, unable to see properly through the tears that stung her grey eyes before groggily pulling herself together.

One hand clutching her head while she tried to pull herself up off the cold, hard, ground with the other; determined not to let Thorin see her pain.

But the Dwarf King simply strode along calmly and grabbed her by the neck again, pulling her up by the throat and pushing her onto the bed, face down.

"Lift up your backend."

The girl's head felt as though it were stuffed with cotton, throbbing loudly in her ears, but she could hear the murderous tone in the Dwarf's voice.

A second had barely passed when a smooth, hard palm connected with her rear.

The slap echoed across the room as Briseis felt her face flush with the stinging sensation on her back side.

"I will not repeat myself."

The girl reluctantly lifted her bottom half up into the air when Thorin began unravelling the chains that tied her ankles together; making her think for a split second that he was going to release her.

But then she felt him spread her legs apart and tie each end of her shackles to a thick wooden post on his bed.

Her grey eyes began to water again, not with pain or fear or hopelessness, but with anger. She tried to move her legs, to close them together, but there was no use.

There was a moment of silence as the Dwarf stepped away from Briseis, fiddling with something while humming a tune happily as though he was taking a stroll through the garden.

Then she heard the sound of clothing fall to the ground.

The girl's stomach heaved and her breathing became heavy.

"What is your name?"

The King's voice was gruff and commanding, but when he did not get an answer from her, he simply pressed his bare, rigid manhood on the back of her thigh, slowly stroking himself as he watched her cringe.

"B-Briseis." The girl's head was spinning, whether it was from the hit to the head or the fact that she was about to have Thorin's member shoved inside her, she couldn't tell.

"You see, I'm trying to decide on how to punish you..." The Dwarf King paused and suddenly she felt a pair of thick, calloused fingers press up against her womanhood and before she could stop herself, she began to thrash violently.

But Thorin simply laughed, it was a hollow sound that boomed like thunder in the dim room as he subdued Briseis, placing an elbow at the base of her spine to keep her from moving.

"Should I make you scream? Beg for mercy?"

Briseis felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down her forehead at his words, frantically trying to think of an escape.

His voice was as if he were discussing the weather when the girl suddenly felt his fingers return to where they had been, massaging the small spot of bliss between her legs in slow little circles.

The girl tried desperately to keep her mind off of the wonderful sensation that seemed to build down there, but despite her efforts, the King's fingers were soon wet with her pleasure.

The moisture seemed to arouse the Dwarf, ripping a deep growl from his within his throat -like some sort of feral animal - when she felt him press his swollen member against her opening.

Briseis grit her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, disgusted with herself at allowing her body to cave into the sick pleasure forced upon her.

"Perhaps I'll just fuck you for now and save the punishment for later."

And just as he was about to shove his manhood inside of Briseis- just as she was about to scream - there was a loud, resounding bang on the door and the Dwarf stopped.

The girl could barely hear what the King said over the sound of her heart beat; her head was spinning and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

But whatever he had said, it must have been permission for whoever was knocking to come in, as the iron door slowly creaked open.

"What do you want?" Thorin barked.

Whoever it was did not respond for a while as they must have been caught off guard by the bizarre sight before them - a naked girl with her legs spread apart, chained and face down on a mattress while a fully erect King Thorin stood behind with his pants down, just about to enter her.

"Speak!"

"M-my King, there is urgent news from Lake Town; Bard is here to see you."

The speaker was male, his voice was light and gentle and Briseis thanked the stars and everything else she could think of for sending whoever this was just in time to save her.

The Dwarf did not respond, he simply sighed in frustration and moved his member from between her legs before he stepped away from her and picked up his breeches.

He made his way out of the room without so much as a second thought to the woman who was tied up in his bed.

And with that, she heard the heaving door slam shut and both of their heavy footfalls fade down the hall until they finally disappeared.

Then, despite all of her strength and courage, Briseis began to weep uncontrollably.


End file.
